


[柱红]越界

by W_Mockingjay



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

F15战机在暴雨中呼啸而过，愤怒的Starscream几乎毁掉了能看见的一切。  
那两个炉渣的所作所为历历在目，Thrust(冲锋)和Megatron都做了些什么啊……变形落地后的Starscream随便找了棵树倚靠着坐下，回忆着之前受到的不公对待，憤怒、悲伤和痛苦让自己的火种熊熊燃烧。Starscream从子空间里拿出一块高纯一饮而尽，再也不去思考喝多了会飞不稳的问题。  
一块接着一块，Starscream几乎喝光了自己的库存，他醉醺醺的站了起来，却猛的摇晃了几下。  
根据基地传来的消息，这片森林应该将会有微型苏醒，Optimus Prime(Convoy)冒雨例行到这类可疑地点巡逻，却发现了一抹艳丽的红白。Optimus谨慎了起来，他放慢脚步，却发现自己面对的是一台已经被高纯放倒的Seeker.摇头无奈的叹息了一声，Optimus打算权当什么都没有看见，什么都没有发生就离开这个是非之地，却因为不远处Starscream的自言自语而停住了脚步。  
“Megatron你这个混蛋……”Seeker恨恨的从牙缝里挤出了这个名字，光学镜旁渗出来的清洗液很快就被雨水冲刷的一干二净。“我想要的是什么你到底什么时候能搞清楚？难道你就真的无法容忍一个助力的存在吗……我根本不能威胁到你，我只想做一名强大的战士……为什么要逼我产生篡位的野心？为什么要排挤我、抛弃我甚至暗害我？！为什么！！！！！”  
看着不远处跪在雨中哀声长啸的Starscream,Optimus暗自惋惜，在赛博坦时，Seeker就是一种美丽而又强大的存在，哪一派都想多争取这种普神杰作的青睐，然而作为青丘之子，Seeker中近乎最强最美的Starscream却在霸天虎阵营中饱受排挤，骄傲的小飞机到底要多么忠诚才能忍受下来这种对待。  
Optimus不忍的看着蜷缩在雨中的Starscream，踌躇了一会儿之后还是走了过去，雨太大了，任由这个喝醉了的家伙在雨里下线可是会伤害机体的，更何况Seeker由于为了追求速度和飞行技巧比普通的军品和民品更为灵敏，许多精密的组件都比其他TF更容易受到损伤。Optimus走到Starscream身边，小飞机把自己蜷缩成了一团，机体明显一抽一抽的颤抖着，看起来像是哭了。  
“Hey,Starscream.”Optimus激活武器模块以防情绪激动的霸天虎副指挥官动武，顺便拉开了安全距离小心翼翼的呼唤着Seeker的名字。“你还好吗？听着，我没有恶意，我只是希望你能找个地方避避雨，不然……”  
说着说着Optimus就怔住了，Starscream的脸从臂弯中抬了起来，委屈的面甲上满是清洗液和水的痕迹，Optimus不可置信的看着面前那个“霸天虎最强战士”仿佛被欺负了的幼生体一样憋了憋嘴就扑到自己的怀里哭了起来，双手僵了一会儿才用不熟练的动作揽住了面前喝醉了的霸天虎。  
“好了好了，我们去避避雨好吗Starscream？”怀里的脑袋点了点，Optimus 半扶半抱的就把两个人带到了一个干燥的山洞之中。  
一进洞里Starscream就清醒了一些，他摇摇晃晃的推开了Optimus顺便拿出了自己的飞翼剑自卫。“Optimus Prime,刚刚什么都没有发生，说实话，我很感谢你没有落井下石。但是现在，请你离开。”  
Optimus犹豫了一下，刚刚扶着Starscream的时候感受到的机体热度令他有些担芯，于是他没有离开：“Starscream,你现在情况不太好，你是不是没有处理战损就喝了高纯？你这样会导致过热的……Oh，普神在上，你还在雨里待着！蓝星雨水中的酸性物质会腐蚀你的！”  
Starscream手中的飞翼剑垂了下去，敌对方的领袖居然冒着被自己攻击的危险关心自己的机体状况……  
“呃，Starscream你还好吗？你…你怎么……”哭了？Optimus Prime咽下了那个可能会侵犯Seeker的骄傲的词语。  
怎么能在他的面前流清洗液！Starscream默默扭过头，自我厌恶的想。他收起了飞翼剑，背对着敌方的领袖。机体的内部弹出了不少警告窗口，之前的战损加上高纯的刺激和雨水的腐蚀导致机体运行不畅，就连CPU都受到了影响，他脱力一般摔坐到了地上，为了不让Optimus Prime继续看着自己的丑态，于是声音冷冷的避开了所有关心：“别惺惺作态了，请回吧，Prime.”  
Optimus看到Starscream摔坐下去的时候就有些于心不忍，等到他冷冷的送客时想都没想就冲过去扶起了对方的机体：“拜托Starscream，你不能再勉强你自己了，机体过热会要了你的命的。现在我不再是博派领袖，你也不再是狂派的副官兼空军指挥官，我们只是两个普普通通的赛博坦人，至少在雨停之前让我照顾你，不然我会良芯不安的。”


	2. Chapter 2

“不要假惺惺的说什么忘记自己的身份这种鬼话了，Optimus.我们一直是敌人，并且只能是敌人。”Starscream的语气再次强势了起来，他刚刚有那么一瞬间几乎就被强大的敌首施舍的温暖所俘获了，不行，他可是霸天虎，他是拥有着自由意志的战士，他不可以也不能贪恋那种温暖——那种他在狂派基地永远无法得到的温暖。

醉意再次冲上CPU，Starscream的光镜之前一片模糊。战损，情绪的不稳定，大量的高纯和雨水的冲刷早就让这个Seeker的中枢系统不再稳定，Starscream根本无法控制自己的机体，就像刚刚遇见Optimus Prime时的那副幼生体一般的模样……Starscream坐在地面上，中枢系统混乱不堪，而Optimus不忍的看着眼前的红白机体又哭又笑的样子，叹了口气，咬咬牙一掌击中了小飞机的主能量输送管线将他强制下线。

“司令官你怎么能把Starscream带到基地里！”Hotshot愤懑又无奈的看着自家司令官把虎子的小飞机送到医疗官的治疗室，对着面前正拿软皮擦拭着自己的高大机体抱怨起来。连原本不明真相的几个碳基都跑上前来叽叽喳喳的发表起自己的反对意见。

Optimus毫不在意的继续擦拭着自己的机体，等到擦干重要部位和关节才坐下去抬起自己的光学镜，语气温和的对着自己的战士和人类同伴说道：“Starscream虽然是敌人，但毕竟是赛博坦人，以他现在的样子， 我根本没有办法对他弃之不顾，他本身的机型就比较脆弱， 回到霸天虎基地肯定得不到全面的治疗——他的机体上甚至还有上次我们对战时留下的战损和一些不知怎么造成的新伤。请你们原谅我的鲁莽……”

Hotshot和那些碳基完全被Optimus诚恳的语言所感动，尤其是Hotshot，他对着面前的红蓝机体近乎虔诚的仰着头：“Optimus，我们怎么会质疑你，我们只是担芯Starscream醒过来之后会产生过激反应破坏基地或者伤到同伴而已，请千万不要自责。”

“关于这个，我已经把握好了时间，请不要担芯。”虽然Optimus的面甲虽然隐藏在战斗口罩之后，但是所有的TF(还有人类)都敢保证他们看到了一个微笑。“我会在Starscream苏醒之前就把他带到我的舱房看管，如果发生了什么异动我都会解决的。”

果然，来自领袖的保证是令TF(和人)无法不相信的。Hotshot和身边的人类甚至在不远处观望的几名TF都放下了芯，Optimus满意的看着这个结果。作为一个博派他自然是正直而善良的，至少他要表现出来这个样子，因为只有这样的领袖才能镬取机芯，领导博派与狂派争夺微型，获得这场以自相残杀为基础的毫无事意义的战争的胜利。Optimus叹息，他的内芯实际上早已疲惫不堪，战争让他近乎无法喘息，他生来爱好和平，普神却讽刺般的让他生来就成为了一名赛博坦人——一名战士。他羡慕碳基们能够维持和平，同时也恼怒于碳基之间无谓的战争，他们的一举一动都像是赛博坦人的过去，如今他们正在走向赛博坦的现在。

Optimus将Starscream抱到自己的舱室，放置到充电床上，看着这名面容姣好的武士Seeker陷在下线后的充电之中。Starscream皱着眉头，这种隐忍的表情更让Optimus感到芯痛，他没忍住伸手抹平那褶皱的欲望，轻轻的抚上了Seeker的面甲。没想到如此轻微的触碰都惊醒了Starscream，橙色的光镜内泛出柔和的光芒。

Optimus尴尬的把手缩了回去，讪讪的说道：“你还好吗？”

“这是哪？过了多久了？你刚刚对我做了什么？”Starscream一脸严肃的质问着面前的敌首，但是瞬间袭来的眩晕让他完全无法继续。“呃……我喝了多少啊？我现在觉得我的CPU就像刚刚从高纯里捞出来一样醉醺醺的。”

“还好，其实你只充了几个循环的电而已，现在你在我的舱室，很安全，你可以等高纯的劲儿过了再走。”Optimus尽量用着自己有史以来最友好的语气回答。“我只是帮你维修了一下而已。”

Seeker抿紧了自己的嘴唇，他微微低下头雕，掩饰自己的感动与无措，清了清发声器，故作镇静的同时尽量不让自己发颤的声音传出来：“咳咳，嗯……谢谢你，Optimus.对你做的这些……对我的帮助……”

他尴尬的抠着自己坐舱旁一块比较厚重的装甲边缘翘起的一小块，这种可爱的小动作在他清醒时博派领袖并没有看到过，Optimus感觉他都要把这块装甲的边缘磨损了。小飞机根本不知道怎么表达自己的歉意与感激，Optimus一直知道，于是就在那块儿翘起的金属马上要被抠掉的时候，Optimus按住了Starscream的手，打算终结这如雪一般的沉默，却在发现自己搭上对方的手的瞬间面甲温度上升到了一个可疑的数值。要知道，在赛博坦女性极其稀有，况且由于赛博坦人分裂火种的能力并不仅限于女性，所以赛博坦人对于性别实际上没有什么具体认识，一个重型民品卡车把手搭在以美貌著称的Seeker手上多少有些冒犯的意思。然而Starscream并没有在意，他只是觉得高纯让他的中枢系统有些迟钝，感官异常敏锐，重型集卡粗糙温暖的手掌覆在自己的手上格外的舒服，这使他不由自主的靠近了Optimus的机体，并且发出了蓝星小猫一样的咕噜声。


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus已经能看到提示面部装甲过热的警报窗口了。做点什么吧，Optimus,你的面前可是一个稀有的Seeker，那么漂亮，瞧瞧那双机翼，那修长的机体……理性狠狠的反驳：这可是霸天虎！难道你要和一个敌人发生一些什么么？就算摒弃阵营的观点，你难道要趁TF之危吗？感性激烈的抗争着：Starscream只是站错了位置，他一直是一名伟大的战士，不一定还可以依靠这件事争取他……理性嗤笑了：争取？这名“伟大的战士”也许会恨你一辈子！

“不……你不会的，不是么？”Optimus用另一只手揽住Starscream的头雕，怜惜的吻上了仿佛蓝星美丽的樱花花瓣一样柔软的金属。

“什么？唔……”橙色光镜无法校准焦距，迷离的感受到面前的蓝色色块接近自己，温软的触感随即纠缠了上来。

Seeker温驯的反应简直就像赛博坦最浓烈醇香的高纯，令Optimus既迷醉又上瘾，他不禁加深了这个吻，纠缠着飞行者的舌头，划过整齐的齿列，缓慢的品尝着情欲的滋味。Starscream小心翼翼的回应让Optimus顿了顿随即更加猛烈的掠夺起来。

Starscream感觉自己的风扇都快要短路了，Optimus的手指沿着一条颈部管线划下去，在胸甲前方停了下来，随着一阵轻扣，胸腹部的装甲纷纷开启散落。他怎么知道如何开启装甲的？Seeker迷迷糊糊的想着，机体却因为温和的抚触而颤抖，他当然不知道Optimus是一名多么具有魅力的博派，阅机无数，风评甚佳。

怀里的飞行者前所未有的敏感，并不像其他的机型一样粗糙，经过整修的机体完好无损，细腻光滑，机体间摩擦带出的细微电荷让Seeker战栗。Optimus终于停止了这个绵长的亲吻，而Starscream在不知不觉中已经被拆掉了一大半的装甲。

“还好吗？”Optimus温柔的询问着。

Starscream刷新了几下光镜，机体热度不同寻常的上升着，他的意识似清晰又模糊，博派的领袖用那种令TF听起来就会打芯里服从的声线询问着什么，而这一切在他的音频接收器处理下早就成了毫无意义的性感音符，小飞机能感受到自己的对接面板在发热，似乎有什么无法拒绝的力量在促使着他打开自己的对接面板。“我……我不知道[电流噪音]很奇[噪音]奇怪……”

发声器里传出的几乎变调的声音组成的语句使Optimus吞了口电解液，与此同时他也感到了Starscream面甲上羞赧的温度，近乎安抚性的吻了吻光镜上方的额头，Seeker调暗了光学镜，安芯般的凑上了集卡的机体，就连一条腿也绕上了Optimus的腰，两个TF的对接面板有意无意的蹭在了一起，电荷给两台机体带来了频率一致的讯号，Optimus忍不住啃噬着怀中机体线条优美的颈部线路，引发了一声细弱的惊叫。

Starscream的对接口内已经开始向外分泌润滑，他呻吟着羞涩的给出回应，高热的机体敏感极了，集卡每一次的触碰都能给他带来一阵颤抖。Starscream仰起头雕任由Optimus舔咬，双手扣着轮子领袖的肩甲缝隙，身上的装甲几乎被拆了个精光，机体的每一个部分都被Optimus的双手抚摸着。Starscream内芯既期待又不安，作为一个战士，他几乎从未接触过类似的事情，就算狂派的军中混乱而作为Seeker的Starscream美好而诱惑，也不会有谁妄图染指他们的空军指挥官。

Optimus完全没想到怀中TF的反应如此奇妙。虽然军品与民品、空中型与地面型的构造不尽相同，但小飞机在他尽己所能的探索下几乎完全敞开了自己。Optimus抚摸着Starscream火种仓附近敏感的线路，舔舐着Seeker的音频接收器，甚至有几次Optimus的手顺着小飞机线条优美的腰滑向了散发着热度的对接面板。

“美好的塞博坦之星，我是否有这个荣幸？”Optimus似乎竭尽自己残存着的理性遏制自己的欲望，同时尽力使这场对接更加完美，他轻轻叩击了几下Starscream的对接面板。他渴望着对方的同意，但他不会逼迫对方同意。

Starscream在高纯的影响下已经失去了理智完全受本能的驱使，他含糊的呻吟着打开了自己的对接面板，他渴望着能有什么给他的机体降降温，渴望……被填满。

Optimus赞叹着抚向Starscream的输出管，近乎迷恋般的吻上Seeker散发着诱惑味道的湿润接口，金属舌灵活的挑弄着接口处微微颤抖的小小的阻尼器。Starscream的机体体整个震颤了一下，发声器内传出了一阵令TF机油逆流的呻吟，他的机体瘫软丝毫使不出力气，浑身没有一片机甲，双腿大张，面甲由于高热发红，鲜红的光学镜发出反常的高亮，机理性的清液沾湿了面甲，整个机体都在散发着诱惑的味道，此时此刻，任君采择。

Optimus几乎在抬起头的一瞬间失去了理智，但是他还是被领袖的自制力拉了回来，他温柔的吻上Seeker的唇，一根手指试探性的探入那柔软湿润的接口内部。

“Op……timus！嗯……哈啊……”Starscream的发声器近乎磨损一般发出了一声变调的呻吟，接口内部已经增加到两根的手指让他的中枢系统混乱不堪，那两根领袖手指模仿着对接的动作在他的接口内部抽插探索着，屡屡掠过内壁灵敏的传感节点。“嗯……不行了……Optimus……和我对接……啊嗯……拆…拆我！”

这次就算是普神也无法挽回一切了，Optimus的光学镜亮的惊人，他抽出手指，打开对接面板，将早已充能完毕的输出管缓缓的侵入了那个被全赛博坦觊觎已久的秘境之中。  
虽然两台机体的机型差异并不是很大，但初次对接的两台机体磨合度实在太低，飞行者秀气的接口勉强承受着民品卡车巨物的侵犯，Optimus感到身下机体的战栗，停下插入的动作舔吻着Seeker机体上半部分的几处敏感线路，一只手也温柔的抚慰着小飞机的输出管。  
“啊嗯……可…可以了……唔！”就在Starscream应允的一刹那，Optimus便狠狠地撞进了他的机体里，深入浅出的抽插让飞行者的光学镜忽明忽灭的闪烁着，就连声音也断断续续无法连成一句，他摇晃着头雕，清洗液不断的滑落，就连往日死也不肯吐出半句的求饶话语也说了出来。Optimus看着面前因为他而变成这番诱TF模样的Starscream不禁加快了抽插的速度，输出管整根没入又迅速拔出，在Starscream摇摆臀部的瞬间再次挺入，整个舱室里只剩下淫靡的金属摩擦声和水声，直到霸天虎的副官哭喊着求饶博派领袖才放缓动作。  
“慢……哈啊……别碰那里……嗯……慢……我……嗯……我要……过载了……别……嗯啊啊啊！”Starscream的机体一阵痉挛，输出管颤抖着喷射出了次级能量液，Optimus则在Seeker因过载而收缩的接口中缓缓抽插延长小飞机的余韵。飞行者过载后极为敏感而具有弹性的内壁让Optimus忍不住再次加快了速度，Starscream没有一丝力气，只能任由敌首温和而刺激的进攻他的领地，高强度的快感很快就给敏感的小飞机带来了第二次过载，在他尖叫着射出次级能量液的时候，Optimus也在紧绞的接口内射出了自己的能量液，达到了过载。  
Starscream很快就下线了，Optimus撤出自己的输出管，轻柔的吻了吻Seeker的额头，将小飞机抱到自己的清洗室内清理一新，自己也草草冲洗了一个能量浴，等待Starscream醒来的时候，劝他加入博派，在未来的某一天，和他成为永远的火伴。

END


End file.
